


My Fandom Has Canon AU's

by Princess of Geeks (Princess)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Dating, Episode Related: Season 6: The Changeling, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from "The Changeling". Jack, as promised, contacts that psychologist he knows, on behalf of T. as T. gets ready for the surgery he must undergo to donate a kidney to his mentor, Bray. </p><p>I rarely say this, but I reserve the right to pull this if I write more of it. Which is actually a possibility!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fandom Has Canon AU's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GateGremlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GateGremlyn/gifts).



When the doc slid on to the barstool, which Jack had saved for him with simply a few frowning glances until everyone got the message that it was taken, Jack ordered him a club soda, and a new beer for himself. 

Jackson put his suit coat over the bar next to him, and drank a little, closing his eyes and sighing. Jack let him unwind a bit. He watched the Rockies game on the big screen while he waited. Neagle was having a good day. For once. When the inning was over he said, "So you got a chance to talk to T.?"

"Yeah. About that."

"That bad, eh?"

"No. Not that bad. But bad enough."

"I can get them to postpone the transplant."

The doc made a frustrated face and adjusted his glasses. He said, and it looked like he was very conflicted, "Jack, I don't think it's that bad. It's a mental thing. Mr. Bray's condition is serious enough that I don't think it should be delayed. I think we did some damage control today, but I hope he'll agree to see me again afterward."

"Your call."

"I know. Yeah. It's an inexact science, but I'd hate to have to put off the surgery."

"Keep me posted."

"I will."

The doc put down his empty glass and picked up his coat, and why did this crazy, risky shit come out of Jack's mouth? Why?

"It's getting late -- you want to grab a bite to eat?"

The smile that lit up Jackson's face could have illuminated a stadium.

"Sure. If you don't have plans."

"No plans."

Old instincts. Old worries. He wasn't in the service any more. The county fire and rescue had no equivalent of Don't Ask, Don't Tell. It was the 21st century for Christ's sake. Jack blew out a breath between pursed lips and threw a twenty on the bar.

He pulled in another breath, just as tense, and put his hand on the small of Jackson's back as they headed for the door. A not-so-subtle but hopefully polite signalling of intent. Jackson never flinched.

Hey. It worked with women, back in the day. Maybe some skills still transferred. So far, so good.


End file.
